


Wizards with power.

by Wiolli



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Comedy, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Slow burn mostly, ike is cute, im a dick to kyle, kyle blames him tho..., started as a one shot now I’m here :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiolli/pseuds/Wiolli
Summary: Kyle’s P.O.vLooking up I was met with bright blue eyes, scanning my face rather quickly, much to my dismay. I quickly pulled my pocket knife, pressing it to the others neck. I hated the way he looked at me, like a hunter looking at prey,“Who are you and what do you want?” I hissed at him. Pushing the blade up so the other moves in a way that creates an opening for me to sit up. Being pinned by the other isn’t exactly a good strategic position. The others eyes shifted, looking around as his hands lifted to a passive position,“h-hey man nothing! This is all a misunderstanding!” He pleaded, a kind of apologetic smile decorating his face as I pushed myself away, getting into a comfortable seating position, my knife now inches away from the other instead of being pressed against his skin,“but who are-“I stopped mid sentence, noticing suddenly the other was butt ass naked. I felt my face heat up within milliseconds, looking away abruptly and covering my face, completely forgetting about my weapon and dropping it as I pulled my hat to cover my eyes.“Why are you naked?!” I enquired, my voice cracking just to spite me.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Stan/Kyle
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> This is my first fic here! I’ve been writing it for myself mostly but decided that maybe it’s time to share it a little :P
> 
> The English I’m using is brittish English! I know the show is American and all but I don’t know everything in ‘American’ lol so I decided to stick with one.
> 
> Have a fun time reading ;) I promise the story gets quite interesting! There is quite a big thing going on under everyone’s noses...
> 
> ... but you don’t know that yet~
> 
> (Only some)  
> \- Hell hound (Stan)  
> \- A descendant of Cernunnos -horns- (Kyle)  
> \- Satyr (Ike)  
> \- Hircine (Mr Tweek)  
> \- Werewolf (Tweek)  
> \- Human/Hunter (Craig)  
> \- The dire wolf (Stripe)  
> \- Dragon (Sparky)
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY FILLAR AND DOES NOT REPRESENT THE DETAIL I GO INTO THOUGHT THE WORK (I put more effort in from this chapter on- I do love Kyle’s and Ike’s relationship tho...)

——— 2 years before current events———

Stan is a hellhound. But one that can transform into a human. There have been cases of hellhounds speaking the human language, however, this was definitely a rarer case. He doesn’t understand why he can do so, quite frankly he doesn’t want to think about it, but because he is in a big aspect human, he has moral issues, what’s meant by this is that he doesn’t like killing. Resents it even. Because of that very reason, he was kicked out of his pack one day, being a ‘freeloader’ is not seen as admirable, he was left behind to suffer a fate worse than death. Loneliness. 

Finding food was a struggle. Not wanting to kill has made him primarily a scavenger (in other cases he would finish off wounded creatures as a way of ending their suffering), which really took its toll with the severe weight loss, Stan wondered at times how he was even alive. Almost completely skin and bones. Nothing left of the mighty hound. And Stan felt that he was indeed dying.

Kyle is a descendant of the Cernunnos, with small horns resembling that of a young stag. Escaping from a fire that separated him from his clan and ultimately his parents he was left to wonder with his younger, adoptive, satyr brother Ike. Fending for yourself is not as easy as they'd have hoped but being together makes things a little easier. As they found a small abandoned hut in the woods, it quickly became their home. One thing that really bothered Kyle were the humans, whose settlement wasn’t too far from their own. He heard them and saw them often, trying his hardest not to be noticed by them. He would follow those humans and disarm their cruel traps (in which he found his younger brother one day) and avoid them. For he, justifiably, resented them. Kyle was even sure that it was them that set his previous home ablaze.

One thing Kyle did miss, however, was his people. His mothers nagging now honestly seemed like something he’d want to hear. Even though it’s something he’d never admit, he was quite lonely, even with his brother. He wanted someone to talk to.

—— Stan’s P.O.V

‘Where am I going?’ Was one of the main questions on my mind. Ringing over and over the longer, I walked. I was so tired, so hungry, and really. REALLY. Alone. It’s been weeks and all I wanted was to interact with someone. Without them running off screaming or just simply attacking me. I felt my legs wanting to give in, my head dropping without my control. I was so tired. But something told me that if I fall or rest now, I won’t be able to get up. 

I heard chatter. Multiple voices clouding my mind. I looked up to see a grand wall, people staring down at me. Likely confused about my pitiful state- 

“do you think he will eat our livestock?”

\- oooooor worried I’ll murder their pigs or cows. I look around me and see there is indeed a lot of livestock here. My mouth waters and I stop dead in my tracks. Just for a moment. Observing them. But the animals, almost knowingly stop too, staring back at me with their beady eyes. I resume my walking. Mentally annoyed about my pitiful excuse of a ‘hunter’. 

I feel something thrown at my feet. Jumping, fearing of an attack, I growl on instinct, first looking at the people before looking and the thrown item. It was an oval-shaped object. Slightly burned with some of it bitten off. Sniffing the object I realised it was bread.

And just like that, it was gone. Where it was just seconds ago has become a spot damp with saliva. And I looked for more. Knowing damn well there isn’t any. I was so hungry I could control myself. When I heard another drop, I looked up faster than I ever would imagine I could with the low energy I possessed. My tail wagged on instinct when I saw a raw chicken lay in front of me in all its nutritious glory. Sure it was definitely a little mouldy and rotten, but I’ve had worse. At that moment I didn’t remember ever being happier. I just ate, as fast as I could, a fear striking me, that maybe they will try and take it back. 

Just like the bread, it was gone. And this time I looked up. I couldn’t help my wagging tail, or the fact I looked at the people above me with likely the weirdest ‘puppy look’ they have ever seen (being a hellhound means I don’t exactly look... cute) and I just stood there. Like an idiot. Expecting something as though they didn’t just save my life. But I was happy. And that is all that mattered right then. Maybe they can teach me to be a human too, so I don’t have to be lonely either.

—— Kyle’s P.O.V. 

“What about the rope ones? Like on the trees?” Ike questioned. Hopping from stone to stone at the river where we where collecting water. Hearing his hooves land on each stone with a small ‘clack’ slowly getting on my nerves.

“Those are easy. Just cut the rope. Just look out for the stone that falls down” I stated as I filled my third water pouch. Today’s meal was soup. Like most of our meals. So I needed to get as much water as I could. For drinking too, of course. 

“Then what about... if I can’t find a stick for the steel jaws ones?” Came another question almost immediately after.

“Then you leave it. Definitely best not to step into it” I looked up at him,

“you don’t want to break your leg” I added. And almost on que, Ike sliped on a mossy rock and fell into the water. He got up quickly but was totally soaked anyway.

“That was like once and I don’t even remember” he said stepping away from the river and squeezing water from his soaked shirt with a small annoyed sigh. Turning to face me on the other side of the stream.

“I can still see the scar” I pointed out with a nod in his direction and a final glance his way, a nasty scar really, missing fur and forming a ring just above Ike’s hoof- honestly a miracle he can walk at all. Filling up another pouch with water, I could feel the eye roll from Ike, even without having to look at him. 

“It makes me look badass. Scars are cool” lke protested, and I heard a thump indicating he was now seated, likely examining said scar to prove a point. 

“Yeah but broken bones aren’t so I would much rather you don’t try and get another ‘badass scar’ if you may” I coughed up a small laugh upon finishing the sentence. Honestly he’s done some stupid things to look ‘cool’ already. Like shaving the sides oh his head’s hair short. Really short. It doesn’t look tragic but this 12 year-old is not gonna be a barber I’ll tell you that. I don’t even know what he used to cut his hair to begin with.

“Ah you’re no fun kyle. I’d like you to know I love the feeling of breaking bones, and you’re just too old to understand the trends” came ike’s snarky response. And I looked at him for a moment, squinting my eyes at him, does he mean it or...? 

“Jeez Kyle I’m kidding” he threw his hands in the air and then flopped the rest of his body to now be laying on the river bank. I rolled my eyes and resumed my task.

Once done getting necessary water (and some nice looking pebbles), I collected our things and stood up. 

“M’kay Ike lets get home” I brushed off grass and dried mud off of my clothes. I then looked at Ike and saw that he was actually fast asleep. Enjoying the warmth of the sun that rarely comes out this autumn. I sigh and jump onto the slippery stones myself, unconfident in my chances of crossing the bank dry. And quite frankly I didn’t. I slipped on the second mossy rock (which also seemed to be the one on which Ike has slipped on). Landing face first in the flowing water, I pick myself up to the sound of histerical laughter.

“Glad you’re awake. We’re going home” I grumbled. Making sure I didn’t just break my nose on the rocks.


	2. A little flashy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we go! We will get to be introduced to quite a bit of the cast so do not worry! Stan and Kyle will kindly explain what the actual frick everyone is :)
> 
> Have fun reading lovelies!
> 
> BTW: I love soup :P

————-Current Time————

——Stan’s P.O.V  
“Well that’s new” I sighed looking at the clothing laid out before me. Wendy, the town witch, really did go a bit overboard in making me those clothes. I saw bright blue glitter and laces with little fabric to actually cover me, 

“isn’t it a little too... erm... flashy?”

“Nonsense!” Wendy dismissed waving her hand at me, her face looking at a spell book in front of her, 

“that material will allow you to remain clothed when you turn back into a human from the hound” she adds, glancing up with a smile. 

“Give it a try at least” her body turned towards me and took a few steps my way, “I’m sure you’d look good in it”

At this point she reached out and her hands where tracing a line down my arms as our faces inched closer. I laughed slightly and wrapped my arms around her waist, connecting our foreheads into an Eskimo kiss.

“I don’t mind walking around like this in front of you” I started “but I will be publicly humiliated the second anyone else sees me” I finished.

I felt Wendy frown. All the gears in her head working. 

“I suppose the outfit is... out there” she sighs in defeat. Slowly pushing herself away from my embrace, folding her arms over her chest and returning to her spell book, scanning the words as though she didn’t already know each word written in it, sometimes even making her own adjustments. 

“Maybe give it a rest? It’s not that necessary” I tried to confront her as I took a few steps towards her, my lips soon pressed on top of her head. Another sigh from Wendy, this time she quite forcefully pulled away. Before I could say anything, or react in any way- 

“Why do you always say shit like this??” -aaaaaand here we go- Wendy turned around, 

“like what-“ I started the question only to be cut off 

“you can’t just give up on me like that! I’m working my ass off for you to tell me to give it up?! You have quite the nerve” she spit the words full of venom. Did I miss something? How fast does her mood change?! 

“I just meant it as ‘you shouldn’t push yourself like this and take a rest’ I don’t want you to get hurt” I lift my hands in defeat, but that doesn’t seem to be what she wanted

“so you’re saying that I can’t make clothes?! That I’m too weak for that?” She spat back, visibly offended.

“Wendy. What the fuck are you talking about?” I was now really lost. I pinched the top of my nose with a groan, 

“I said nothing about you not making clothes what are you-“ 

“that isn’t the point Stan! You always miss the bigger picture!” She once again interrupted me, anger radiating off her body language.

“Them please explain” I sigh in defeat, folding my arms over my chest. Silence. Long and really quite tense silence. 

“Just get out” she whispers out. Her tone now sad rather than angry. 

“Wendy plea-“ I walked towards her, my arms automatically outstretched to comfort her, only to find myself outside her door “-se” I finished and sighed noticing what happened.

I turned around and knocked on the door that she so kindly teleported me in front of, 

“Wendy please” I press my forehead onto the door, 

“I’m sorry that I upset you” I continue, awaiting any sort of response. After about an eternity she responds, with visibly forced collected voice,

“I’m busy Stan. Come back later”, and just like that I was defeated. One final sigh and a few extra moments of waiting. I decided to fulfil her wish and left.

Where I found myself next was the bar. A place I frequent too often. I flopped down on my usual seat with a groan, Clyde walked over from the other side of the bar, 

“Wendy?” He asked with a small smile, 

“Wendy” I agreed, 

“I’ll get you the usual then” he chuckled and walked off to the alcohol cabinet. I took the opportunity to look around, and rather quickly noticed someone who I have never seen before.

Raven hair like my own, eyes probably equally as blue too. But one couldn’t help but notice the murderous intent in those eyes, and how they where basically burning a hole into my scull. I frowned at the guy, in a way that says ‘what’s your problem?’. That may have not been the best idea on second through, seeing how somehow his eyes became even darker, his posture even more tense. Honestly I’m surprised the glass of water in his hand hasn’t shattered with the visible force that was being applied to it. 

“That’s Craig” Clyde returns, passing me the drink he prepared, 

“he’s here for a job he said” Clyde continued,

“what job?” I questioned, peeling my attention away from ‘Craig’ and giving my attention to Clyde, 

“didn’t spare details. I just know he heard there is a ‘rare specimen’ near the town or something. He’s a hunter” Clyde explained in a hushed tone as he began to clean the table top with the cloth from his pocket in order to look busy for his boss.

“He may look scary but I know the guy since we where kids” Clyde continues, 

“he is honestly like a little lamb once you get to know him. Real softie” he laughs at his own comment and sends a wave and a smile towards Craig, who finally tears the attention off me and instead looks down on his drink, 

“see? Like a lamb”. 

——— Kyle’s P.O.V  
“I got another one!” Comes a whisper-shout from Ike behind me, looking back he proudly wields a closed spring trap, almost half his size, 

“not bad not bad” I respond, a small laugh escapes my lips as I outstretch my hand signifying for Ike to pass me the trap, 

“No no it’s fine I can carry this one” he puffs out his chest proudly, although he is clearly struggling with the weight of the steel. I sighed, not wanting to down his spirits, and I rolled my eyes at him, 

“whatever you say kid” and I continue walking the way town folks came from. Clearing their traps, although time consuming and honestly not our job, became a popular past time and a sort of bonding activity for myself and Ike. Since it’s better than sitting at the hut and doing nothing, we enjoyed the walk. Much less in the winter, but autumn was a nice time for it.

From the corner of my eye I saw something duck out of sight. Looking over proves fruitless rather quickly, as whatever I saw, if I saw it at all, was gone. Hidden somewhere out of view. I waited for a moment, waiting for Ike to catch up to a distance that I found to be just far enough that Ike doesn’t get worried whilst still being close enough to jump into action if the situation requires it. Then I proceeded walking. Since many creatures lurk in these woods, it’s best to be cautious.

“Kyle” Ike quietly started, the trap he carried so proudly now appearing to be an accessory on his shoulders, his voice barely above a whisper, 

“hmm?” Was my response. 

“Will we ever get to see a dragon you think?!” He shout-whispered, voice filled with excitement as he started to, quite literally, bounce around me, slightly louder than necessary ‘clanks’ coming from the trap which is a burden to his shoulder, 

“I hope not” I frowned, “I don’t want to be eaten” I state quite matter-of-factly, 

“jeez Kyle you’re so stiff” Ike groaned, now dramatically flailing his arms and dragging his hooves like a heavy burden is upon his back (which, quite honestly, there is), a funny sight really.

“I wish there was someone that could get you to live a little” he then mumbled under his breath, just barely loud enough for me to hear. My smile vanished as instantly as it appeared and I rolled my eyes. 

“Well if you haven’t noticed” I started, hearing a whine that sounded like Ike said “oh god please no”, 

“Our people are away. Thus there is little I can talk with other than you and the leaves we are walking on”.

“Then we are killing a lot of your friends” Ike responded, turning only his head to look at me and a small smile showed on his face, and I smiled back, even if just a little, but the smile turned into a grimace and I looked ahead again. Looking out for any traps once more. I heard a sigh and in the corner of my eye saw Ike shift to face forward too, scanning for traps himself.

Sometimes I feel quite guilty. For the vast majority of the time that Ike lived with us, I treated him like air. Barely noticing him when he was in the same room, and god forbid I had a book and Ike wouldn’t even exist. I didn’t hate him. But I didn’t like him either. I was the one that found him it the trap and ultimately saved him, and I do not regret it, never did, but I didn’t think much of it. Not noticing Ike’s desperate ways to get me to notice him or play with him. I would shoo him away telling him I’m busy. But maybe this weird situation is a way for me to rethink and repent. A chance to get closer as family. And I really am trying my best. It’s just that the way my kind show affection is a lot more... reserved than other species. Touching someone should only be for family and close friends, let alone a hug or compliment. That, to me, is something you can’t just do or say to anyone you see.

Suddenly I bumped into Ike. Being lost in thought I didn’t even notice when he had stopped. 

“You ok?” I questioned, looking at him and then following his line of gaze. To my surprise and horror I saw children. Or at least really small humanoids (you never know), by the time I looked back down at Ike he was already looking straight at me, eyes begging and a smile so wide it was actually creepy. 

“I don’t think-“ 

“Pleasssseeee Kyle!” Ike whined, “I haven’t played with people my age in like 59 years”

“You’re not eve-“

“That’s not the point!” He interrupts, “I’ll walk over and ask if they wanna play. Or if I can join them. If anything goes down i know how to defend myself!”

“Ike-“

“Please! Please Kyle I promise I won’t be long an-“ I covered Ike’s mouth and sighed

“I was gonna say sure. You need to let me speak too”

Ike’s eyes went even wider and my hand was quickly shoved away replaced with a hug. Although a little strange I tried to hug him back, and when he took a step back I ruffled his hair too, using that chance to also get the trap off his shoulders, placing it at my feet and saying a quick “have fun” as he started to make his way towards the others. 

Now that that was happening, I summoned a bow and some arrows and climbed my way up the tree closest to where I was standing (one on my antlers getting temporary stoped by a branch). If those midgets try anything with my little brother, I’ll snipe those bastards. Because that’s how I show I care.

——— Stan’s P.O.V  
This is bull man. All I did was have a few drinks but they haaaave to kick me out. Just because I got a little upset that someone said something bad about birds and we got into a fight, does not mean that I’m drunk. In fact it means that I’m a good person protecting the rights of those who cannot fight for themselves. Those poor poor birds.

As I begin to think about the shit birds get that they totally don’t deserved I hear someone approach me, 

“you ok there bud?” Came a clearly tiered voice, it was Kenny, 

“the birds man. They don’t deserve this shit” I stated. Because they don’t. 

“Erm... you sure you’re doing ok? I think you may have drank a little too much” and I feel kenny’s eyes inspect me, checking me out for anything in particular that could probably clue him in as to why I am, indeed, a little tipsy.

“Wendy” I stated, and his eyes went back onto mine, he sighed and grabbed my arm, forcefully getting me to walk, 

“I’ll get you home” he grumbled, clearly annoyed, 

“don’t be sad. I’m sorry if I make you sad” I look at him, my eyes sting from the tears that want to escape, I don’t want my friends to be sad because of me. I’ve upset enough people today. 

“I’m not sad. And definitely not because of you” although the last part was hushed, it was audible, 

“as of right now though, I’ll take you home so you can get some rest” he smiled at me, and I smiled back, remembering to think happy thoughts, 

“oh, Thad be great I.... I am tired” 

“I’m sure you are”

After a few minutes at most we where at my home, Kenny opened the door for me with the key I was struggling to insert into the keyhole. 

“Home sweet home!” I shouted upon entering, my mouth being covered by Kenny who quickly hushed me saying that it is past midnight and that people are sleeping, that means I have to be really stealthy and quiet, which is my true calling so thats all good.

After pushing me up the stairs and into my room, I flop down on my bed with a content sigh. Humming my favourite tune as I hear Kenny place something near my bed, a trash can, 

“I won’t neeeed it. I didn’t have that much to drink anyway” I stated, attempting to reach the trashcan in an attempt to tip it over to showcase the point. My hand was stopped however and Kenny sighed 

“I’m redecorating, don’t worry”, 

“oh sorry I didn’t know” I removed my hand to not disturb his redecorating further, instead closing my eyes, 

“ya can crash here by the way. In- erm- the guest bedroom to the... left” I pointed at the door but my hand didn’t like the idea of staying in the air for too long and just flopped down next to me, I’ll remember this traitorous act, hand.

Kenny chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest,  
“thanks man. I’ll lock the door to the home too. You get some rest” 

“Mhmm yeah I will”

And with a sigh he left. The door closing behind him with a click. Kenny is one wacky dude.

In the morning all I felt was regret. With a side feeling of thankfulness towards Kenny and his ‘redecorating’. Rubbing my eyes and massaging my aching head I sighed, squinting down to see trashcan vomit looking back at me. With a groan I slowly moved into a sitting position, really trying to focus on anything but my hangover,

“Mornin’ sunshine” came a tap on my shoulder, looking up I saw Kenny, 100% wearing one of my shirts and bottoms instead of his own clothing. Which I don’t mind since I owe him one, but he also possessed the nectar of life... aka water, passing it over to me.

“Thank gods” I hummed as I took sips of the water, taking a breath after it was done, 

“thanks a lot” I breathed out, looking over at Kenny who was now reading one of the adult magazines usually stored deep deep deep under my bed, 

“anytime babes” he flashed me a smile before heading out of the room, magazine in hand, 

“I’ve made us breakfast” he then stated, waving his hand in a ‘come follow’ motion, and honestly I was starving.

Taking the first few brave steps down the stairs where definitely the hardest. One hand gripped the rail as the other held my head, as though it was going to fall off my shoulders at any moment. The smell of eggs and toast sure do miracles when it comes to waking someone up, as I immediately felt better upon sensing it. 

“You’re like an old man” Kenny states, looking at me up and down, 

“well I’m neither a morning person nor a hangover person” I defend myself, and with a laugh Kenny simply says

“I think that’s pretty cute”. Rolling my eyes (which was a bad idea because I got ‘insta headache’ pain) I sat at the table, pouring myself some water before putting food on my plate. 

We had a nice breakfast. Talking about mostly what was up in Kenny’s life since he is so ‘all over the place’ that he gets all the most interesting gossip and news, turns out that the Craig I ‘met’ yesterday is quite cold hearted when it comes to his tasks and even killed a guy that stood in the way of him getting a rare fabric, and I also found out that something or someone is disarming all the traps to the south of the town walls, just beyond the ‘safe point’ and they want someone to check it out if they can, maybe that’s something I could do?

“And what about you?” Came a question from the other side of the table as we began finishing our breakfast,

“what about me?” I asked,

“Well anything new happening? Any gossip? Romance drama?” And there it was, I sighed and looked at him 

“Wendy is just stressed. Maybe it’s because some other wizards are going to visit this town and inspect how well she is doing in keeping it safe and under control. She will get over it” i finished and began to stuff my face with the last egg on my plate, 

“dude. She’s been ‘stressed’ for the whole year you’ve been dating. And it’s not because of either you or some wizards man. I just don’t think she-“

“Dude that’s enough”

“But look man all she does is use-“

“Please” I pleaded. And Kenny’s mouth closed back up, I sighed through my nose and finished the egg, picking up the plates so that I can clean them. 

“It was some amazing breakfast though” I stated, hearing a laugh escape Kenny’s mouth I turn to see him rubbing his face against my shirt that he is wearing,

“if you’d invite me to spend the night with you more often I would make you more breakfast~” he said in a way that was definitely meant as a sexual innuendo, I rolled my eyes,

“You can keep that shirt”

“Thanks, I’ll use it as a pillow casing”

——- Kyle’ P.O.V

Everything was fine. Ike was having fun and the midgets seemed nice enough. Taking a closer look I believe one to be a human, the other possibly an elf, though when thinking about it could be a human too, my sight might be good but distinguishing who has spiky ears is kinda hard from a distance. I find myself relaxing a little. A sigh escaping my lips as I relax my hands, my knuckles returning to their natural colour as oppose to the white they became from how hard I held the bow. I sit up and rest my back on the tree, mindlessly looking at Ike’s direction.

I sat for maybe 5 minutes? Before I heard human chatter. Laughs echoing through the forest, coming from where myself and Ike came from, 

“Where did they go? It feels like the trail ends here. Well at least the older ones” came a deep voice, from almost right under where I was seated on the tree. Those where the men we where following before and disarming their traps. When did they get behind us? They where following us now and my heart sank. They can’t see Ike in the field, they will definitely recognise him-

“Hey! That’s one of our traps!” One of them cheerfully stated, picking up the trap Ike proudly wielded on his shoulders no more than 15 minutes ago. I left it right below me as I climbed! My heart started to race, so loudly I was sure they already knew where I was. I drew my bow slowly, I can’t risk it. I just can’t.

“Erm... Tod” one started, looking in Ike’s direction. I waited for their next move. For a reaction 

“hey that’s the kid!” The other concluded, leaving the trap and looking towards my brother. 

“Won’t you look at that...” one sighed, 

“seems like he’s getting along with your little ones” he laughed lightly. The other, Tod, nodded, crossing his arms and smiling, 

“you know at the end of they day they are just trying to survive. Clearly they ain’t that ba-“

And it happened. Horrified I just jumped down from the tree and ran towards Ike as fast as I could, I heard a yell behind me but I didn’t stop, cursing to myself for what I just did,

My hand slipped. I shot the arrow, right in between the two. I got so into their talking I stopped thinking about the bow and just let the arrow go! Ugh, whatever positive thing they where gonna say, will likely be replaced with ‘aggressive’ now. Ike seeing me run with two men behind me didn’t leave much to the imagination, he just mumbled something quickly, likely a goodbye, and started to run in the direction I was running. Good that we are in sync when it comes to escapes, right now I can appreciate it.

Although we ran for a while, running in a long oval shape to direct ourselves back towards home, I knew the men stopped by the children. Maybe to see if they where ok. Did they even notice the arrow at all? In the end it doesn’t matter, what matters is that we’re safe. Ike’s safe. I sit down with a huff, gasping for some cool air to down the burning in my lungs. It has been a while since I ran, especially this far. Ike seems to have barely even felt the ‘light jog’. 

“Are you ok?” Ike questioned, tilting his head as he came over to my side, 

“yeah I just- just need a rest” I said between huffs, outstretching my arms and plopping myself to lay on the ground, grass tickling my skin slightly. Without noticing at first I started to laugh to myself, the adrenaline wearing off I was left aching, but the thrill of the chase, even if initiated, was really quite fun, receiving a weird look from Ike I tried to regain composure, 

“You’ve got stamina” I laughed out, lifting my hand slightly in his direction so he knows that I am conversing about him, 

“thanks...?” He questioned, looking at my stupid smile as my hand dropped and I contently sighed closing my eyes. Maybe Ike is right, my life could use some ‘heart racing’ moments. My world would resolve around books, the real world seemed so bland in comparison, but for some reason, this racing heart gave me more than any book yet.

“Can we go home?” Ike broke the silence, his tone tiered from the exhausting day, I opened my eyes and looked at him, my face now it’s usual ‘blank stare’, as Ike would call it, as I sat up, 

“yeah. It’s the late afternoon it seems. You must really be hungry” I noted, promptly getting up and dusting myself off, now rested from the runaround. 

“Well what’s for dinner?”

“Soup”

“Wow! I love soup” Ike stated. His words dripping with sarcasm.


	3. What an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I’m a dick to kyle!
> 
> Have fun!

——- Stan’s P.O.V  
Morning went by quickly. I kept busy with work, helping around and generally doing anything people needed me with. When I wanted to I found that I was very productive actually, it would take longer for me to get tired and generally my strength seemed to be a little above average compared to people. I love being helpful, makes me feel like I’m worth something, it also helps me pay the huge dept I have towards the city-folk here.

As the sky started getting dimmer and the winds cooler, the streets of the city began to empty out, only a few left to finish their own business. Taking a breath in I thought about what I should do this afternoon. I could go to the pub. Get a few drinks and talk to Clyde, if I’m lucky Jimmy will be there and make everyone laugh with his jokes and stories. Man being a traveler seems like a lot of fun, though I don’t see any fun in travelling alone, I wonder if Jimmy ever feels lonely on his long endeavours to different kingdoms. He himself is a sort of Druid, his legs where actually broken by wizards, or so he claims, wizards and witches are here to protect others, but I don’t think he lies... even if his stories are quite fantastical.

I was at the bar yesterday though. In fact it even went pretty terrible. Honestly it doesn’t seem like that much of a good idea. After another second I remembered that Kenny has told me about how to the south of the city someone has been disarming traps set out by the hunters. Maybe that would be worth checking out? Having a bit of a sniff as a hound could really be useful to the towns folk. And so it was decided. I headed over home to get undressed, as unfortunately the hound only rips my clothes to shreds upon transforming, and after undressing upon getting home I turned into said hound. The folk where used to this now, not minding me much and letting me do my thing, with a final glance back, I headed towards the entrance gate.

The more I walked the more paranoid I got. Outside of the walls I knew things could get dangerous but I could feel someone following me. If I sped up whatever it was sped up too, but upon turning around there was little more than long shadows of the surrounding trees covering the leaves behind me. Maybe it really is my imagination, I am, after all, alone in a forest with the sun beginning to set. Although it’s still light, the trees make the forest rather dense and unfriendly. Shrouded in an odd veil of darkness. But I press on. Worst case scenario, I will just run back to the city. I have nothing to worry about.

Not even 10 minuets passed and I was already running. Quite clearly being chased by someone or something. Moving between the trees in swift motions I was trying to create as much distance as possible. It seemed to be working, as with every few seconds the rustling leaves behind me seemed to become more distant. I only stopped when I encountered a creek. Not deep but somewhat wide. Although only stopping for a moment a pretty obvious warning came in the shape of an arrow likely shot from a crossbow landing directly at eye level on the tree right by me. I was not gonna wait to find out if that arrow was meant for me and just decided to leap over the creek. 

As I ran more and more I’ve noticed that I was outside the safe zone, at this point it was new territory honestly, over the course of the 2 years I’ve spent with humans I didn’t leave that often, and when I did leave it was usually checking the perimeter or helping bring in any captured pray which the hunters caught in their traps. Running at full speed proved quite fruitful however, as I stopped hearing the sound of leaves crushing behind me. I kept running for a little longer, wanting to not take any chances, except as I ran a flash of colours stepped before me, green and orange filling my vision, it seemed to be a person.

I panicked, knowing that I likely won’t be able to come to a full stop by the time we close the gap between us, the other didn’t notice me yet preoccupied it seemed with something on the ground. The only thing I could think of was change into a human. My hound form was much heavier than the one of a human and honestly the last thing I need is to crush some random person to death, I turned into a human and clenched my jaw preparing for impact. Just like that, hitting the other forward, we found ourselves tumbling down and rolling off the small hill that we where just on top of hearing a metallic sound, likely a trap, rolling down with us (maybe this is the person who is disarming the traps?). After a few second of rolling down I found myself on top of the other, first noticing antlers crowning their head and freckles sprinkled on their face. Strands on ginger hair escaping their green hat prison, then a rather swift dagger contacting my neck, and the others fierce green eyes seeming to want nothing more than to gut me right there and then.

—— Kyle’s P.O.V  
My everything hurt. This asshole just shoved me off a damn hill! Here I though this day couldn’t get more... ‘unique’. Looking up I was met with bright blue eyes, scanning my face rather quickly, much to my dismay. I quickly pulled out one of my pocket knives, pressing it to the others neck. I hated the way he looked at me, like a hunter looking at prey,

“Who are you and what do you want?” I hissed at him. Pushing the blade up so the other moves in a way that creates an opening for me to sit up. Being pinned by the other isn’t exactly a good strategic position. The others eyes shifted, looking around as his hands lifted to a passive position, 

“h-hey man nothing! This is all a misunderstanding!” He pleaded, a kind of apologetic smile decorating his face as I pushed myself away, getting into a comfortable seating position, my knife now inches away from the other instead of being pressed against his skin, 

“but who are-“

I stopped mid sentence, noticing suddenly the other was butt ass naked. I felt my face heat up within milliseconds, looking away abruptly and covering my face, completely forgetting about my weapon and dropping it as I pulled my hat to cover my eyes, what is he thinking?!

“Why are you naked?!” I enquired, my voice cracking just to spite me. 

“I- oh god really sorry!” The other panicked a little. I heard shuffling as he likely looked for something to cover himself with. 

“Do you by chance have any blankest ooorrr?” He started to trail off, his voice just slightly over a whisper,

“what?! Why would-“

“Here” I heard a familiar voice say followed by a small thud. 

“Erm thanks..?” I heard the other guy respond. Ike clearly giving the other some cover, “I lifted my hat and looked up at Ike who was staring at me confused, the trap I was picking up before the fall now in his hand instead of by my side, 

“what happened?” He asked his brows furrowed. 

Looking over at the other male with only a small head turn I have noted that they where now ‘covered’. That means that they looked like someone right after a bath with a towel around their waist, I removed my hands from my face and got up abruptly, attempting to pick up my knife only to be grabbed by the other, in a panic I tried to pull away, taking steps back to the point where my shoes dug into the ground, 

“I just want to apologise” he stated, also getting up. The other wasn’t much taller than me, maybe by a few inches, but still somewhat taller. His build was also better, although not necessarily athletic it was toned, likely a guy that does exercise or physical work occasionally. I tried to pull away again, this time the others hand letting go of my wrist. I grabbed Ike and started leaving.

“Bye naked man” came Ike’s response as he waved behind him towards the other male, I then nudged Ike to jog up the hill with me, trying to get as much distance from this weirdo as possible. He already exposed himself in front of my brother! There is no knowing what this human trash does next, once on top of the hill I turn around for the final time, noticing blue eyes already searching for my own, 

“next time I see you I’ll stab you” I warned, grabbing Ike’s hand and pulling him away as he shrugged and waved below. 

God what a day. 

———-Stan P.O.V

“Well fuck” I groaned out and smacked my head with the palm of my hand with such excessive force that I winced immediately on impact. I’m officially the biggest idiot in existence, I couldn’t do anything! The others green eyes where hypnotising and I could barely get a word out at any point he was looking at me. I looked down at the towel present around my hips, it was clear it was one used for bathes etc so it’s unlikely the kid, Ike I think, was just carrying it around... maybe they live around here?

I prepared mentally for leaving, gathering any and all of my will and dignity, but when I looked up the hill that I originally fell from I have locked eyes with none other than Craig, the guy from the bar, and by registering his expression I noticed one thing in particular, tears, 

“erm...” I began but instead of anything being said back to me the guy started to laugh, he was shaking because of how hard he was holding it in, 

“oh my god I can’t even-“ he wiped tears from his eyes 

“the fuck was that?” He had a smile on his face and although his laugh was very quiet it was audible.

“Dude why are you laughing?! Though more importantly why are you here?” I questioned, beginning to make my way back up the hill towards the other, completely ignoring my questions Craig instead turned his face away and called out 

“stripe!” Still with this giddy type of tone in his voice, before I even got to the top of the hill I stopped dead in my tracks, I scented a dire wolf, a huge and dangerous breed of the wolf family, within a second the dire wolf emerged from the trees, stopping by Craig’s side, how did I not sense it before?

Before anything else could be said or done Craig climbed onto the back of the dire wolf and looked back at me, his face now void of any previous laughter, in fact, void of any emotions at all, Craig looked back ahead again and just as his mount began to move he glanced at me again, this time only with a side eye, 

“you should probably reconsider going on walks in the woods naked... and flashing unfortunate passerby’s. Have some decency” he said in the most monotone but deep voice I have ever heard, quickly followed by, presumably, stripe taking off towards the village.

After a moments of silence I groaned. I just hope he doesn’t decide to spread it throughout the whole town. But now paying attention to my surroundings it really was getting dark, or rather darker, as by now there was barely any orange left in the sky or Forrest, I took a final breath before deciding that maybe it is time to head back, staying overnight in an unsafe part of the woods does not sound ideal, I glance down to where me and the antlered guy fell, I was about to leave when I noticed a glint from beneath the leaves, taking a quick jog back down I realise it’s the guys little pocket knife, I crouch down to pick it up and examine it, it’s a very pretty knife, covered in markings resembling flowers and leaves, I turn into the hound and pick up the little knife with my jaw, as gently as I can, I then turn to the now fallen towel and pick it up as well, maybe if I meet the guy again I can return these items to him? Or am I using these items as a reason to look for him?

Either way, getting back home will surely give me lots to think about... but hopefully the village won’t have much to TALK about.

———-Kyle’s P.O.V

I basically slammed the front door behind me as I entered the house, cursing under my breath as I take off my shoes and jacket, still putting them neatly away though, I’m not a monster, and storming into the small living room/bedroom and flopping on my bed, 

“what a day” I groaned, receiving a laugh from Ike, who was at that moment walking towards the fireplace to light a fire. It has been getting dark and I am unsure how I have not realised the drop of temperature, now that I started to pay attention to it I noticed that I can practically see my breath as it becomes a milky mist as it exits my mouth. I sit up on the bed, scanning the room to make sure nothing has changed and quite frankly everything seems in place.

“You sure you can light the fire yourself?” I asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to Ike who was lifting a bigger log into the pit, 

“ yeah of course, I’ve done this countless times” Ike notes, not even bothering to pay any attention to me now standing a little bit behind him, 

“but I am hungry...” he noted and only glances back to give me a smile 

“I’m really feeling soup you know?” He continued. I scoffed a laugh and proceeded to leave the room and walked up to my hanging coat, I uncover the coat to get the water which I had collected prior only to find that 3/5 of the water containers had burst- 

“what an asshole!” My mouth worked quicker than my brain in noticing that the fall was probably what burst the containers, I sighed and grabbed the bridge of my nose, massaging it in frustration. It is enough to last us about 2 days, but that means another trip to the lake very soon.

I decide to suck it up and temporarily ignore Ike’s confused face as I go to heat up the soup I made just this morning. A simple soup made of vegetables, thankfully myself and Ike are both a little iffy about eating meat so it’s what we like anyway, I added a few mushrooms tonight too and even a wild carrot I found a little further from our home. I prepared the dishes after placing the water container which still had water in them into a little storage behind one of the cabinets, whilst those that where broken I put on a table next to a little stone stove (that we don’t use, we normally use the fire pit located in the bedroom as it is more convent), so that I could try and saw them up later. They are made of leather so hopefully it will be an easy fix- leather we found on carcasses may I add, we don’t have a reason to kill the animals here.

I return to Ike with two bowls of soup and put them just above the now roaring fire, on a pre-made steel slab which allows us to cook on the fire- using it this time just to heat up the soup, it always tastes better warm. I look at Ike who is already a step ahead in looking me directly in the eyes, 

“what?” I question, furrowing brows at my brother, 

“... what happened? Like back at the hill?” He asked, clearly confused about the situation, 

“it’s... erm.... I’m not sure” I started, taking a seat next to him on his bed, 

“The guy bumped into me when I was picking up one of the traps I think...” 

“But it seemed like there was a lot of force in that push”

“Yeah there was! My everything hurts”

“...”

“...”

“I don’t think he was a human” Ike then states, furrowing his brows in a mimic of my own expression, I certainly never heard of humans throwing themselves at someone with such high speed... maybe an enchanter? 

“Honestly it doesn’t matter” I started 

“he was defiantly strange, wouldn’t even try to explain himself”

“Well maybe you just have that effect on people, where they just can say what they mean to say” Ike murmured and I almost thought I misheard him, where did that come from?,

“Listen Ike if you see him he may be dangerous, like I said to him, stab-“ I jumped up, “my knife!” I ran out of the room again, frantically searching the pockets of my coat as well as the rim of my shoe (where I too sometimes put the dagger), I groan in frustration and hit my head on the wall as I throw my head back in annoyance. It’s gone.

“Ike did you see me pick up the knife I had?” I asked, looking over the corner to face Ike, he just shrugged and shook his head, I then crossed my arms and took a deep breath, holding it in for a second before letting it out as I say 

“I hope that weirdo didn’t take it”

Ike just smiled as he walks over to the now hot bowls of soup.

——— Stan’s P.O.V

“Not gonna lie that’s a pretty cool knife!” Kenny states as he throws it back to me after inspecting it for a while, 

“and the guy you met just left it behind?” He questioned, sitting back in his chair at the bar and taking a chug of the beer he ordered,

Just as I was about to say something to try and explain the situation a little better in came Craig. His expression as dead as ever, we locked eyes for a moment when he came in only for him to turn and take the seat he took last time I saw him. Peeling my attention from Craig I returned it to Kenny, who was now, although I looked away for a few seconds, flirting with Clyde’s crush since childhood, Bebe. A really beautiful red haired witch, best friend of Wendy and a book example of a ‘perfect girlfriend’ description. Noticing me looking at her and Kenny she frowned and grabbed Kenny’s arm, pulling him away and upstairs. Kenny sent me a wink, a wave and whispered 

“you’re welcome to join” as they made their way to a room on the first floor, I just rolled my eyes.

Looking forward I saw Clyde. Near tears Clyde to be exact. Cleaning a glass and really trying not to make a scene, 

“God... really sorry man” I tried to sound sympathetic, but honestly this girl only stays around him because he does everything for her, he then sniffles a little in response and motions his head towards where Craig is seated, 

“h-he wanted to talk to you” Clyde’s voice quivers and he swiftly returns to cleaning the same glass, I sighed and stayed seated for just a moment more, trying to make sure that it was ok to leave him. When I decided he calmed down a little bit, I got up and made my way towards Craig’s table, he didn’t even bother to look at me, too preoccupied by whatever was happening to the water he ordered (which was nothing, he’s either trying to look cool or is bat shit crazy).

“You wanted to talk?” I questioned, and he looked up at me at last, motioning for me to sit down with a head nod. I rolled my eyes because apparently speech is overrated and took a seat opposite to Craig, crossing my arms over my chest as I did. 

“I think we can help each other” he spoke after a few seconds of silence, then pointing to the dagger I got yesterday,

“...I may be interested” I responded after a minute of thinking, examining the dagger once more, maybe Craig knows something about where the owner of the mentioned knife resides.

“what are you proposing?” I asked moving closer, my arms now on the table.

———-Kyle’s P.O.V

I woke up with a groan. The sun peaked through the hastily created blinds (made from fabric left behind by previous owners of the hut- may I say the floral pattern is absolutely hideous) and cruelly sniping both of my eyes. For some reason the sun decided to travel this unimaginable distance to land in this exact spot, to prepare me for what I could feel was not going to be my day.

Almost on que there was a crash. Followed by Ike muttering a swear that he should definitely not know, let alone say. I shifted my head out of the sun as to clear my vision, looking over to the cause of the commotion, only catching a glimpse of Ike leaving the room in a rush.

Taking a deep breath I sat up on the bed. Winching when a sharp pain cut through my whole body. Looking down at my chest and uncovering the left side of my stomach for better view of the cause of pain, I noticed a huge purple and yellow bruise has appeared on my pale skin. I cringed at the sight, it really was an ugly bruise.

I carefully got up, feeling clearly that this was not the only bruise, but thankfully it was likely the biggest and most painful. Although my walk from the bed started as a limp I quickly tried to suck it up, after all I didn’t want Ike to get worried, and so forced myself to walk just like I always do, straightening my back as I approached the item that has previously shattered on the floor. Taking a few deep but quiet breaths to prepare my face for acting as though nothing has happened.

Maybe during the fall from the hill the metal trap i was carrying hit me? I honestly do not recall.

Although bending down did not seem like the most appealing of ideas, I felt that I kind of need to examine the item of interest. So mentally preparing myself I quickly squatted down to the object, another sharp pain coursing through my body, although my eyes painfully shut for a while I tried not to make any noise, I then picked up a piece of what seemed to be pottery. I sighed getting back up after picking the bigger pieces. It was only a plate.

“Don’t step of the shards” I called out, my voice still tired but clear. I then started to walk towards our little ‘dumping sight’ and proceeded to throw away the bigger pieces, then turning to look for the broom, locking eyes with Ike instead, wielding said broom,

“Y-yeah sorry about that” Ike motioned towards the mess on the floor. His awkward smile making the situation seem like something Kyle should care about. Which Kyle didn’t. It’s just a plate. Not even theirs.

“Don’t worry about it” I breathed out, closing my eyes for a moment, “you just take care of this. Maybe even clean the house. I’ll be by the creek. Maybe I’ll refill some of the water pouches...” I started to trail off with my thoughts, my legs already beginning to walk towards the kitchen to retrieve the remaining empty water pouches I sown back together yesterday night.

“I-“ Ike began saying something but stopped himself when he saw me walking away. There was a sigh that escaped Ike’s mouth, sounding slightly upset. But then it could have just been me, Ike has no reason to be upset. Yesterday he got to play with other kids, play by the water, collect traps with me and even got a bigger chunk of carrot with his soup. So I was clearly imagining.

Putting my jacket and shoes on proved painful but doable. Then I secured my ushanka on my head by pulling on its sides in unison. I dusted myself off, looking into a mirror of sorts by the entrance, it had a crack right about eye level but was still usable. After being satisfied with my appearance (by tucking in as many strands of my ginger hair into the hat as I could) I let out a content sigh. A small smile looking back at me in the mirror. 

“I’m leaving” I stated, opening the door after I heard a ‘mhmm’ as a response from Ike. Closing the door behind me I took a breath of the cool air, taking in the lovely imagery of leaves littering the forest, by now most with warm colours of orange and red, immediately I felt as though the air wasn’t as cold as it was seconds ago.

Other than the water pouches I’ll try find my knife. It was a gift from my dad way ago, although it didn’t hold any value to me before, with what happened to the clan it became a comfort. Something that made me feel as though my family is still keeping me safe... just in a shape of a potentially deadly weapon. 

Thinking back to the day was horrible. All I remember where flames. Engulfing the trees around me. I remember my mother’s screams and my father shouting at me to get out and hide. That they will find me after they find Ike. I obeyed. I remember looking at my house burning. I never saw my parents leave, I barely saw anyone leave at all. Was I supposed to go back? I don’t know what I was supposed to do. But what snapped me out was Ike. Holding my hand and crying. 

“Where are mum and dad?” I asked him. He didn’t say anything, just shook his head like he didn’t know. And I felt angry, our parents won’t leave unless they see Ike.

“Go into the house” I ordered, shaking the crying Ike off me, I was not providing him with any comfort, pointing at our burning home. He didn’t understand, frantically looking at the burning house and back at me multiple times, once again reaching for my hand his eyes wide. I pushed him,

“Our parents are waiting for you! Go get them!” I shouted at him. Ike began to sob harder. Mumbling incoherent words followed by ‘I’m scared’ and more crying. I turned to look at our home again. The flames where dying... because there was less and less to burn. 

I don’t remember anything else from that day. As though I blocked the memories. I sighed. 

“Maybe I should visit my home too” I whispered to nothing but the nature around me. It wasn’t as much of a question as much as it was an encouragement for myself. Today will probably be a busy day then.

Did I blame Ike? Came a strange thought. Or did I blame myself? There was nothing we could do but if Ike wasn’t there.... no I can’t think like that. It was nobody’s fault. Not in our family at least. I shook my head, I’m thinking this way because I’ve never been alone. Independent. I don’t know what I’m doing, my parents didn’t tell me where I should go. I wish there was a manual of what I need to do, a plan of my whole life. So I can prepare. Was I doing a good job?-

My thoughts where interrupted by the snapping of metal jaws. Followed by excruciating pain to my right leg. This time I cried out in pain.


	4. A man of his word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Have I mentioned that there will be a lot of little things that come up? Maybe it doesn’t make sense but there is a lot of continuation If you pay attention throughout the story. 
> 
> E.g. character kicks rock= next chapter it’s somewhere else.

————-Stan’s P.O.V

Craig’s proposition was interesting. He said that the material the knife was made from is actually really rare, possessed only by certain humanoid tribes that reside in the forest. This particular dagger was created with a dragons scale as a blade but also a strand of unicorn hair decorated the handle. It was clear that if used correctly said knife could posses magical properties, but of what kind neither I nor Craig where sure, or rather Craig claimed he wasn’t. In short, by helping me track the owner Craig gives me a favour, in return he wants me to ‘simply give him the dagger’.

Which I was not going to do. At least not until I have spoken to the owner of it first. Asking if it was ok to do so. But at the time my answer was pretty simple:

“Course” I nodded. Craig relaxed and smiled, his eyes however where dark. Something definitely didn’t seem right with this guy. 

“Then we have a deal?” He reached out his hand. Staring through Me. Looking into my soul.

“It’s a deal” and I shook his hand. Somehow however, I felt like I have just made a deal with the devil. But seconds after our hands let go of each other there was a ruckus just outside the bar. With a final glance at Craig I got up to investigate, Craig’s smile now back to his resting bitch face, utterly uninterested about the outside noise.

Stepping outside I was hit with the smell of iron. I gagged on reflex and quickly covered my mouth and nose as though it would help shield me from the scent. My sense of smell is much stronger than those of a human, even in my human form, but I knew this smell. The smell of dread mixed with the smell of meat,

It was a fresh kill.

But this time it was different. Looking up Stan saw Wendy, who eyed a cart with a horrified expression, I jogged over to her, upon seeing me she quickly embraced me, clearly looking for comfort because of whatever she saw in the cart,

“I think I’m going to vomit” she stated. Locking eyes with me, her eyes where filled with disgust and that caused Me to furrow my brows in frustration. Gently guiding Wendy to the side as to walk past, I took slow steps towards the cart, hearing people speak as I walked,

“The cart was just shot through our gates. Who would have done this?!” There was confusion between the people. Commotion around the cart. Surprisingly as they saw me they started making way, almost as though they wanted me to deal with the situation.

Upon getting to the opening of the cart I looked in. Wendy’s reaction now completely justifiable. Before me laid a green dragon. Likely the one who lived to the further south of the city. Her stomach was cut open, all intestines spewed in the cart by her side. What was worse? She was pregnant. Clearly near birth. 4 young dragons laid motionless by her mutilated body. I covered my mouth again, who would have done this?! What psycho would hurt a peaceful dragon such as this one?!

I closed my eyes, the image of the dragon engraved into my mind, I shuddered as I turned on my heels as to take my exit. Until I heard a whine. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was clear that others didn’t hear, instead looking at me somewhat confused. I looked closely at the dragon again. At the babies. And remarkably I noticed movement. I climbed into the cart, ignoring comments from people thinking I was about to eat the dragons course.

After a short dig in the remains of the dragon. I sighed with relief. I quickly jumped out of the cart with a small ball of scales curled into my hand, walking to Wendy I smiled, a few tears escaping their glassy prison and I exclaimed, 

“One is alive! There was a fifth under them”

I then outstretched my hand to show an, albeit weak and probably sick, little dragon in the palms of my hands. I quickly hug it back into my chest, looking around to see people look in disbelief,

“It appears sick though” the vet of the city chimes in “maybe it’s best we just End it’s suffering” he finished.

“This little guy wants to live” I responded, “I will make sure he survives” and I really meant it. This incident means a lot to me for some reason.

I then swallowed, looking back at the little pitiful sight. I sighed and jogged towards my home,

“What about the rest?” A villager asked.

“I’ll take care of the bodies” came the monotone voice of Craig. Likely for their skin, but frankly right now I cared only about helping the one that survived. 

A spark of hope came to me when I heard another whine from the young dragon. One of his paws outstretched ever so slightly. Another spark came to me, this time of love for the little creature. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to this fellow,

“You sure provide me with many sparks little guy” I smiled at the dragon, “I’ll call you Sparky”

The journey home was a jog all the way, even if I lived roughly 2 minutes away from my current spot if I simply walked. Upon entering the home I gathered all the blankets in sight, creating a small nest of sorts on one side of the couch. I then gently placed Sparky there. His scales where green, tiny stubs at the top of his head, likely future horns, where pure white. Small bumps ran from his neck to the tip of his tail. I smiled again before shaking my head so I can think,

“Food” I whispered, running to my fridge to get milk from it. Next looking for the bottle I usually fed one of Wendy’s tiny cousins with. This is a dire situation and so sacrifices must be made. It was not dragon milk by any means, but this would have to do.

Returning to the dragon to check up on it real quick it was clear he was looking for his mother, rubbing his face agains the blankets as he attempted to move with his tiny legs, 

“Hey buddy I got your food! Just let me warm it up... sorry I only have cow milk” I stated, as though he will understand me. Surprisingly the dragon let out a sort of scoff which made me chuckle to myself. After heating up the milk to just a little above room temperature I sat down on the couch, picking the baby up and trying to feed it, a laugh escaping every time a bit of milk spilled from the eager dragons small mouth.

“Easy there buddy. Nobody is going to take it away from you” I smiled, the dragons paws now wrapped around the feeding arm. Upon ending his food the dragon let out a noise I can only assume to be contentment.

I placed the dragon back into its little nest. Almost immediately the dragon became more active, exploring the small den and ultimately thinking the best spot for him was a little crack in between the pillow of the couch and the armrest, with a tiered yawn the dragon then nuzzled the spot and dropped, likely exhausted from today’s events. His (and that’s confirmed now after the feeding. He is a he) eyes aren’t even open yet but he wants to explore. Dragons open their eyes very soon though, likely due to survival, and so Sparky may be able to see in as little as 3 days, to as ‘late’ as a week. I smiled at the sight and sighed,

I looked at the clock to see it is only 8:48 am. This morning sure is eventful huh? I’ll have to ask someone to look after the dragon in about an hour though as I have to leave with Craig...

———Kyle’s P.O.V

I groaned in pain. Pressing my back to a nearby tree. After opening the trap and releasing my leg I refused to look at it in fear of what I’ll see. The pain was terrible, blurring my vision to the point I thought I will pass out, and so I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

When I reopened my eyes they where already looking in the direction of the injury, my right leg laid limp. A trail of blood followed me from the now disarmed metal traps, they where truly a cruel construction of humans, and it disgusts me. I saw my leg is likely broken, above my ankle, around my shin. I sighed in defeat, I’m not going to get very far like this. I have only a few minutes, maybe an hour, before my adrenaline wears off and I’ll feel the full force of the break. To be honest now is the ONLY time I will get to move at all, quite frankly I began to panic, I’d need to get to Ike if I am to have any hope of survival, the hut is not very far since I only just left really.

I dart my eyes around, focusing my attention on a few fallen branches. They are not much but seem thick enough to withstand some pressure. I grab them with a pained groan and measure them up to the break. I can still move my right leg. At least the nerves are not completely destroyed, that’s a reliefs. I unzip my jacket, take it off and then take off my only jumper. ‘It has served me well’ was all I could think of as I proceeded to rip it to form an improvised bounding material, then wrapping it around the sticks to create a very amateur and temporary cast. I don’t have much time and have to work fast, that’s not even thinking of the blood loss. I put my jacket on again and using the tree I’ve leaned against as a leverage I managed to stand. Tears form quicker than I realise, leaving a warm trail down my cheeks. Taking my first limping steps I head towards home.

I’m approaching the hut, my voice on instinct shouts out to Ike, asking him to open the door, Ike does so, at first seeming dazed and tired but upon laying eyes on me becomes panicked,

“Oh god! What happened? A-are you ok?!” He worried, I quickly pushed past him and into the living room, practically throwing myself into a sitting position on our only chair, I ask for Ike to bring something elevated on which I can place my leg, he runs and comes back with a crate, hastily putting it at my feet. 

With a groan I managed to place the leg to be on the same level as I am seating. I could feel the adrenaline wear off as the pain became worse,

“Get me some alcohol and rags” I pleaded, looking at the absolutely terrified and shaking Ike. Ike was frozen, looking at my broken leg and trembling. He swallowed after a moment, running out of the room in search of the items. I looked at the ceiling, trying to think of anything but my leg.

“Here you go!” Ike’s voice disturbed my attempts at distracting myself, him holding some whiskey we found back when we first moved in as well as a familiar fabric with an ugly pattern. I took the items and first practically poured the whiskey at my wound. I started to sob at the sting but focused on keeping my hands steady, I then took the fabric and after taking off my old ‘cast’ started to wrap my leg with the new material. I aligned the exposed bones as much as possible and with each wrap I soak the material in the whiskey, the bottle quickly emptying its contents. I then ripped a little part of the material to have something to tie the cast together so that it does not fall off. I tried taking deep breaths between my sobs after the work was done. There was silence.

After a minute of my sniffling as the only noise in the room, Ike shuffles, supposedly staying in one spot this whole time, and then I felt him hug me, he was shaking. Scared.

“Hey-“ I started after I got a chance to calm down a little. The adrenaline wore off... “at least now we’re matching” I laughed pointing to Ike’s hoof before everything went black.

———-Stan’s P.O.V

After a short discussion with Wendy as to how she should take care of Sparky, I was content to leave. Wendy laughed and told me that I have a ‘motherly instinct’ and after a few cuddles said that she will, indeed, take care of my baby. I thanked her a million times before leaving to meet Craig.

As we where out to find the guy whose dagger I possessed, I’ve decided that this time I’ll just go as a human. Dressing ‘former-casual’ to the best of my ability. I know first impressions matter but hopefully he is ok with seconds. As I left the city I saw Craig already waiting, polishing a crossbow, I squinted, was I forgetting something about a crossbow?

“Finally” Craig pauses my thoughts, reaching behind him with the crossbow likely to put it in its rightful place. He then brushed off his sleeves and whistled, out of the woods came Stripe, 

“Why are you dressed like that? The hound will rip it no?” He questioned, hoping onto stripe with a swift movement, I cleared my throat awkwardly,

“Well I don’t want to make a fool of myself. So I thought we could just ride together” I looked up at Craig and his severely unimpressed face. He groaned before shuffling a little bit forward on Stripe’s back, 

“Get on” he grumbled and rolled his eyes. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, really revealed I don’t have to walk behind the two. I then approached Stripe who growled at me temporarily before Craig calmed him down.

Awkward silence,

The past 5 minutes where just that. At this point I actually wished that I’d have just walked behind them, at least I’d be able to talk to the god damn birds. After all they are much cooler than most think, in my opinion.

“So... how did you meet Stripe?” I questioned, trying to find a way to end my suffering in a non self damaging way, I expected some snarky ‘shut up’ or ‘none of your business’ if Craig didn’t decide to ignore me altogether,

“...He was a gift” Craig to my surprise responded. His voice somehow seeming more soft, almost nostalgic,

“From who?” And I knew I was pushing my luck there, Craig’s response further proving the point,

“You don’t know them. You shouldn’t care” 

With a sigh and a roll of my eyes I decided that maybe I should give up on this plan and just try to occupy myself with a game or something. I ended up playing ‘I-spy’ with myself.

“We’re here” Craig states, getting off the mount and motioning straight ahead with his head. A man of few words Craig was.

I got off of Stripe and swallowed hard before starting to make my was there, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, 

“The dagger” Craig said lowly, his other hand outstretched towards me,

“Hey now. I don’t know if he ACTUALLY lives there yet. If he does I’ll keep to my word but until then sorry pal” I responded, brushing his arm off and not waiting for a reply. Within a minute I saw a small hut, looking abandoned for quite some time, at first I though Craig had lied to me, until as I was about to knock the door flung open,

It was the satyr from before.

“Naked man!” He exclaimed, “please help! My brother he-he’s dying I need help!” The boy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the home, he shoved me into a room where the guy I was looking for laid limp-like, one of his legs levelled with his body, visible traces of blood on the floor beneath it, it looked fresh.

“He broke his leg I think! I’m not sure but he said something which makes me think he stepped on a trap!” Ike pipped in, briefly looking at a scar on his own leg, “please. Help him” he pleaded, looking me right into the eyes,

“I-I’ll try” I took a breath and walked over to the guy, gently picking him up bridle style, heading to the exit,

“Where are we going?!” Ike asked, his voice worried as we exited the safety of presumably his home, circling around me as he spoke,

“Craig we have a kind of dire situation!” I shouted, not sure if he can even hear me. Thankfully he could, as I saw him fast approaching on his ‘steed’.

“Look man we-“ 

“Just get on” he said sharply, Stripe adjusting to make it easier to get on. I did as ordered and climbed onto the wolf with both the boy in my arms as well as Ike,

“Erm.. Ike. Maybe it’s not the time but what’s your brothers name?” I asked, examining said boys features, the freckles seemed to double in number since I last saw the guy,

“Now is not the time for flirting MARSH” instead came Craig’s reply. An emphasis on my surname that meant to say ‘shut up’. I rolled my eyes and sighed,

“I don’t know what sort of world you live in where asking for a name is flirting, but whatever... and my name is Stan” I first eyed Craig, then directed myself at Ike.

“Whatever you say naked man” Ike responded, sounding visibly less worried than before. That brought a small smile to my face.

———-Kyle’s P.O.V

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Looking hastily around I saw it was a bedroom, or so I assumed. Looking down at myself I saw my leg was now in a proper cast and my body covered in a white duvet. I winced as I shuffled into a sitting position. It was not the leg, it was those damn bruises. I inspected them just in case and quite clearly saw they, too, where treated.

Utterly confused I thought I was is a weird coma dream, the surrounding where definitely not the hut, the blinds on the window actually looked decent and that is by far the most shocking difference. Wherever it was, it was not home, and I quickly decided that it’s about time to leave.

Getting of the bed was a very flimsy process, but upon standing it only took a second or so to adjust, a slight throbbing coming from the injured leg. Looking at the chair near the bed I noticed my clothes, furrowing my brows I looked down at what I was wearing, noticing that it was not my own. All I wore was a slightly oversized white shirt and my underwear. I was definitely examined.

I grabbed my clothing off of the chair. Trying my best to put them on, quickly giving up on the shirt and settling on only wearing my beloved hat, the jacket and trousers. Although hard to get over the cast, I managed to put the trousers on too, although ripped the blood which would have been on them completely gone. After I was done I kind of limped my way towards what I presumed to be the exit to the room. I first pressed my ear against it, listening to any indication that there was anyone waiting for me on the other side,

Silence.

Holding my breath I began to twist the doorknob, peaking out slightly before taking my first steps out of the room. I tried being as quiet as possible but the cast proved difficult to silence. I quickly found stairs leading to the lower floor, taking another look around behind me I started to walk down said stairs. Only small sounds escaping the stairway. 

When I got to the bottom I started to hear someone speak in hushed tones, someone else replying excitedly but also quiet. Both voices sounded familiar. To my surprise one of the hanged jackets I was just passing had something in its pocket, a familiar thing, it was my dagger! I could see that just by the handle. I carefully reached for it and pulled it out of the pocket, maybe my family really was protecting me in its form?

I took small steps towards the talking, now holding onto the knifes handle. I got to an entryway from where it was obvious the talking came from, voices still hushed but audible. I leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath, the dagger pressed firmly to my side,

“So how old is it?”

“It’s going to be his 3rd day today”

“It’s so cute! Can I hold it?”

“Yeah sure. Let me get his bottle and you can feed him too”

“Yay!”

Before I knew it there where steps approaching. Once a figure emerged I worked on instinct and stabbed the figure, the dagger getting stuck in the others arm,

“Fuck!” They screamed in pain as they double over grabbing their arm. I backed away quickly, tripping over the cast and landing on my ass,

“Why did you stab me?!” Came a plea, looking up I saw it was the guy who pushed me off the hill, looking at me with hurt and confusion, the guy ran into the kitchen, from the same doorway, to my surprise, came Ike. Holding a strange lizard in his arms.

“Kyle! You’re ok!” He exclaimed happily, running over to me and embraced me into an awkward one-hand-sitting-down hug. I looked at him in confusion for a moment,

“Where are we?” I questioned. Attempting to get back up again. With a little effort the task became easy,

“We’re at Stan’s house” Ike stated, “he kind of saved your life” 

I took another look around the house. It was very light in colour, the walls and ceiling a light blue, the floor made of pale wood. Maybe I was trying to distract myself from the fact I just stabbed the guy who probably saved my life.

“God dammit. I guess at least your a man of your word” Stan came back into the presumed hallway, a small laugh escaping his lips, his upper arm now being pressed with a medical fabric, traces of blood somewhat visible on his shirt, he looked at me and I backed away on instinct, trying to protect Ike,

“H-hey there is nothing to be scared of man! If I’d want to hurt you I would have done that instead of helping” he defended, lifting one elbow mimicking a defensive posture since both hands where currently busy and/or have just been stabbed,

“-but you shouldn’t even be up! Are you feeling ok? A normal person wou-“ Stan started to walk in my direction, his injured hand gradually outstretching towards me. Before he could finish his sentence I’ve decided he was close enough, quickly sliding away from him, once again almost tripping over the cast,

“I am fine” I stated. I was lost I didn’t know what to do,

“Can I leave? Where are we?” I asked, looking around for nothing in particular, possibly trying to get accustomed to the new surroundings.

“I will explain everything” Stan backed away, “just take a seat.” He then pointed with his injured arm towards the room him and Ike came out of. Taking a deep breath I looked over to Ike, who was surprisingly calm and content with this weird situation. I sighed and made my way to the room, barely breaking eye contact with Stan and tightly holding Ike’s shoulders, walking into what seemed like a living room.


	5. Open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> A little longer this time!  
> The friendship is blooming! As well as the plot beginning to thicken... especially in the next few chapters.

———Stan’s P.O.V

After being stabbed by my... guest. I had to go and somewhat tend to the wound. As I was doing so I had received this overwhelming urge to hide the dagger. Almost like an order. So I hid it. Telling myself it’s simply so that Craig does not find it, under the kitchens loose, but still normal looking, tile.

Once I’ve returned to the hallway I saw that Kyle, as Ike has kindly instructed me was his name, stood in the hallway. Upon noticing me instinctively trying to hide from view or just get away. After a short conversation and noting that he was severely untrusting I instead suggested that we talked in the living room. Reluctantly, Kyle accepted the offer and walked into the room.

And that’s where we where now. Although I was quite eager to start talking to him I was quite preoccupied with dealing with my would as to have a free hand. I heard Ike’s talking, directed at Kyle, telling him that he was reckless and such. But I felt Kyle’s eyes on me. Non-stop.

“Could you please not stare at me?” I sighed and suddenly turned to face him. His eyes and expression unflinching as he somewhat started to glare instead. He was close to Ike, and for some reason I wondered if it was because he was protective of his brother... or if it was because he was scared of me.

“Can you hurry up?” He then scoffed, looking away abruptly, almost flustered. I rolled my eyes and returned to my task, finishing off the (quite terrible) bandaging of my arm, 

“You know, self-care is a little more time consuming than taking care of others. I’m almost done” I responded, trying my best to tie a knot using only one hand. Thankfully it came quicker than expected.

After finishing I took a quick glance into the mirror which hanged on one of the walls in the room. Checking out the arm I sighed contently, before furrowing my brows and whispering to myself, 

“It’s strange...” I then looked over to Kyle who was once again eying me, this time almost curiously,

“I can feel it will take a while to heal...” I started, Kyle mimicking my furrowed brows,

“Well its a stab...? They tend to take a while to heal” he responded, his tone questioning.

“But I have a healing ability. This should have been a scratch” I finished, half way through my sentence I looked away to glance into the mirror again, touching the wound gently with my healthy hand before shaking my head,

“Let’s just forget it” I then turned to take a seat opposite the guesting pair. Trying not to think about the fact that the dagger caused quite a bit of trouble because;  
-My healing doesn’t seem to work.  
-I’m immune (to some extent) to magic so it cannot be an enchanted blade.  
-It literally commanded me to hide it after it was pulled out.

Was it cursed?

“Thank you” Came a voice, barely above a whisper, looking up in surprise I saw Kyle looking down at his hands fiddling, 

“And sorry” he almost choked it out, making it clear that he was having some trouble saying either of those things to me. Looking up he then motioned towards my arm and his leg using a small hand movement. I breathed out a laugh,

“It’s no problem” I smiled at him, but did not receive one in return, instead the other looked at his brother, paying attention to how Ike played with Sparky,

“How long was I out?” He questioned, not looking at me,

“About a day and a bit” me and Ike said in unison, Ike looking up at me with a laugh before looking at his brother, whose face was best described as horror,

“A day and a bit?!” He repeated, somewhat jumping in his spot, his gaze locking with my own as he suddenly grabbed Ike’s arm and squeezed it, clearly being way too harsh as Ike ‘yelped’ under the contact,

“We need to get home then! What if someone robs us? Ugh they probably already have” Kyle starts to get up, I instinctively get up too, trying to stop his,

“No man look it’s ok!” I started, “you don’t have to worry about being robbed because-“ I was cut of by Ike’s voice, holding something within it that I have not yet heard,

“We’re living here now”

What I was met with next where Kyle’s eyes, mixed with disbelief and hurt. Directed at Ike’s unmoving form on the couch.

“Excuse me?” Kyle’s voice became threatening. Something edged me to sit back down.

——— Kyle’s P.O.V

I couldn’t believe it, “what do you mean, ‘we’re living here now’?!” I turned to face Ike, who was trying to pretend I was not in the room, I heard Stan take a breath, almost like he wanted to say something, before he decided it was not a good idea and instead backed away,

“What about our stuff and the house?! Our parents-“ I began to almost whisper, “- they will not find us if we are not near the place-“

“Our parents are dead.” Ike snapped, his head turning abruptly to face me, his face angry rather than sad,

“And our stuff is already here. We just need to get settled. The people here where kind in bringing it all over from the forest” I couldn’t believe it, I was frozen in place, dumbfounded as I stared at Ike, who now returned his attention back to the lizard in his arms.

For a moment the world stood still. Like time has frozen. But suddenly my legs started to feel weak. My eyes started to fill up with tears. Our- MY parents, I didn’t know if they where dead, for all I know there was still hope, they wouldn’t leave me... not like this. Soon enough I felt I was about to cry, I turned to the host, whose expression was clear disbelief, Stan definitely didn’t sign himself up for this,

“May” I began with a small pause, making sure my voice does not betray me, catching Stan’s attention, “I use the bathroom” I concluded. Barely managing to keep my voice from cracking. Stan stood quickly, supporting my body slightly as it Involuntarily swayed. I recalled talking, but my mind was preoccupied, as I was guided to the bathroom all I could think about where my parents, maybe I was blinded by hope? 

Upon finding the bathroom located on the first floor, right outside of the room I awoke in, I muttered a “thanks” before entering. Closing the door behind me softly and turning the lock until I heard a quiet ‘click’, turning to face a mirror directly opposite the door. I looked at myself for a moment before pressing my back against the door and slowly sliding down it, not bothered by the pain of either my leg or the bruises. The lower I got the more I started to shake, feeling tears start falling down my face before I started to sob to myself as quietly as I could muster. Only hearing footsteps from the other side of the door leave a few minutes into my pitiful cries.

I thought about many things. About my parents mostly. They would be strict, at least my mother would be. Making sure I excel in as many things as I could, making sure that I eat breakfast and lunch even when I get really into a book. Pay attention to what I have to say and what I do. And I smiled at many of the memories, I held on to them, and then I thought about Ike. A smile that found its way on my face had vanished. My parents adored Ike. Spoiled him. Gave him everything he wanted and expected him to do great things... things much greater than me. Ike was smart, even for his age, and at some point my parents forgot I was there. I remember now, why I treated him like air.

I was jealous.

I buried my head between my knees, my tears picking up again. I was no longer the centre of their universe. I had to share. But most of the time it felt like I had to instead give up the spot, to a being better than me. As I said before I never hated him. It was not his fault. But I could not bring myself to show him care. He was so desperate to have it...

—Flashback—

“I made a drawing of you!” Ike’s cheerful voice chimes, a smile brighter than the sun itself plastered on the boy’s face. I glance from my book, seeing a few sticks and a circle for a head that is supposed to represent me,

“Cool” I stated, looking back at my book unfazed. I was getting to the best part of my beloved story,

“Why are you always like this?!” Came a sudden whine from Ike, Ike’s hand throwing the book I was holding to the ground,

“Excuse me?!” I got up, Ike jumping back on instinct as I then reached down for my book. Ike finding new courage quickly shuffled and stepped on the book with one of his hooves. 

“No! Pay attention to me!” He shouted, the drawing now clenched in his hand, crumpling the paper,

“Go ask your parents for attention!” I snapped back. My raised voice clearly scaring Ike, who backed up just enough for me to reclaim my property,

Ike was clearly nearing tears, moving his head to a position of a goat ready to ram into someone, I scoffed at that,

“Stop acting like a spoilt brat!” I hissed, “you have taken enough from me, leave me my books and time to read them!” I finished, plopping back into my chair, huffing as I proceeded to look for the correct page.

Not even a few seconds after I heard quiet sobs, looking up Ike was now looking at me with eyes filled with tears and a nose full of snot, I cringed a little, I am not good when it comes to dealing with emotions,

“W-why do you hate me?” He sniffed. Using his sleeve as an emergency tissue. I didn’t say anything, just looked at his pitiful state for a few moments longer, I then returned to my book,

“Mum!” I shouted, “Ike is annoying me!”

The amount of betrayal that was seen in Ike’s eyes at that moment, 

“Bubby stop bothering your brother! Come sit with us!” Came a response from another room, a moment of silence as Ike glared at me, I gave him a smirk before turning back to my book,

Moments later Ike left, and it was only hours later into the night when I decided to get up to go to bed, then I saw a crumbled piece of paper where Ike stood when it was still light. I picked the paper up and shook my head, 

Swiftly tossing it into the bin.

—Flashback End—

I opened my eyes to soft knocking, 

“Are you alright?” It was the host. His voice worried but certainly cautious,

“That I am” I sighed, my tears long having stopped their flow as I ran out of energy to cry,

“I will be out in just a moment” I added. Getting up from my spot and turning on the water in the sink. I looked up at myself in the mirror after splashing some cold water on my face. I was fine. Nothing was out of order.

With a few final tucks to hide as much hair into my hat as possible, I took a deep breath, and unlocked the bathroom door.

—— Stan’s P.O.V——

My heart stopped a little as the door to the bathroom opened. In front of me emerged Kyle. His hair neatly tucked under his hat (except for a few stubborn strands which refused to obey the rule physics), his horns crowned said green hat, and he possessed a worried look, almost like one of a deer caught in headlights,

“How long was I in there?” He asked, almost guiltily, and he wobbled his way out of the bathroom. On instinct I reached out my hand as a form of potential support but was swiftly denied by a ‘oops I did not see that hand there’ behaviour from the other, I began to retreat my hand slowly,

“About an hour but It’s ok don’t worry!” I said, waaaay too over enthusiastically, keep it cool Marsh! Keep it cool!, “sometimes I don’t really use the bathroom for like a day and a bit” I mentally slapped myself, TMI and definitely NOT cool, to my surprise there was a little, laugh sounding scoff that escaped the other,

“Whatever weirdo. The bathroom is all yours” he stated, continuing to wobble ever so slightly as he tried making his way towards the stairs,

“O-oh! I don’t need the bathroom” 

“Then why did you come up here?” Kyle stopped mid way towards the stairs, only almost loosing balance,

“I wanted to make sure you’re alright” I breathed out. Almost as though it was a secret. Kyle looked away quickly, once again starting to head towards the stairs. I slid to his side and took his hand, at first it was clear Kyle was against the help, but after a quick examination of the stairs and comparing it to his broken leg, he sighed and squeezed my hand just a little tighter, much to my surprise,

“Yknow. Once we get downstairs your sitting on the couch and resting your ass until I say otherwise.” I didn’t mean for it to sound like an order but it DEFINITELY sounded like an order. Kyle didn’t like that, giving me a side eye and a grimace as we walked the steps one by one. I mentally slapped myself again and added a mental groan in there too,

Way to go me, insult and boss the guy around! That’ll tell him you want to be friends!

Once I sat Kyle down on the couch I let go of his hand. Or rather he let go of mine. Quite violently. He then looked around a little, looking for something, or someone,

“He went to his room” I offered a smile, but Kyle didn’t look at me, instead looking at the floor. The air quickly became awkward as I just stood there and stared at the guy, 3rd mental slap of today.

The silence was broken by a earthly rumble. Coming from the body opposite me. Kyle’s red cheeks and equally red ears revealed what happened quickly,

“Oh god you must be so hungry!” I noted aloud, quickly making my way towards the kitchen, 

“Is there anything you cannot eat or don’t like?!” I shouted from the kitchen towards the living room. There was a silence before an awkward, “I’m only not a fan of meat. I don’t mind otherwise” was heard, I could Bradley catch that with how quietly it was said. So I nodded to myself and started to prepare ingredients.

The few years I’ve lived here have taught me many things. One of the bigger ones was how to cook. I loved to do it and quickly learned quite a few techniques and receipts that allowed me to cook rather well.

For the next few minutes I was in my zone. Almost dancing in the kitchen with methodical steps that where taken in a rhythmic way. Humming a tune that I was making up as I went along, everything was coming together nicely. I’ve decided to make a fruit salad of sorts, with whipped cream as well as yoghurt and some jelly. Decorating with additional edible paper roses and even some vanilla. I took a step back and admired my work before turning around to hang my apron, to my surprise and horror, I see Kyle awkwardly stand in the entrance with sparky in his hands, tensing when we locked eyes,

“Sorry I ... I didn’t mean to seem creepy, you just seemed in your zone and I didn’t want to interrupt” Kyle said, his emerald eyes averting from my own with a head movement that in turn caused one of his horns to hit the wall he stood by, that causing him to scare himself and then ultimately scare sparky stationed in his arms. 

I chuckled watching the chain reaction, Kyle’s embarrassment written on his face as he took a step away from the wall, towards me. Unknowing to me my heart began to race, if even just slightly, as I paid attention to every movement that Kyle preformed, from his breathing and his red curls that escaped their green hat prison, to his slightly awkward stance and the way his eyes followed anything that was not me at the moment.

When he did look up, he was undoubtably much closer, outstretching his hands as we locked eyes,

“I think your lizard missed you” he breathed out. Handing me Sparky as I cupped my hands underneath Kyle’s. I began to laugh quietly, my laugh becoming a little more intense as it went on. Kyle looked up at me, almost offended,

“What is it?” He asked, his now empty hands finding their way to Kyle’s chest and crossing,

“It’s a dragon”

“What?”

“Sparky is not a lizard. He’s a dragon” I smiled at him, another embarrassed flush came across Kyle as he quickly inspected Sparky, 

“How could I have not seen the wings exactly?!” He outburst, mostly to himself, sighing in defeat as he threw his hands up above his head. Clearly, Kyle was disappointed in himself, I offered a smile which he did not accept.

“Look man it’s-“ I stopped myself, looking at sparky is awe. Shortly after Kyle realised that I broke and came to help. Only to become equally surprised.

“He opened his eyes” we whispered in unison as Sparky took a glance at us both.

After a moment of silence I squinted, “didn’t I ask you to stay on the couch?” And Kyle groaned, like I’ve just ruined a moment.

——Kyle’s P.O.V——

After having ate the fruit salad, which I could not stop complimenting as it was honestly god tier compared to my soup, myself and Stan talked about Sparky for a little while, I honestly started to think that Stan wasn’t as bad a guy as I made him out to be. Feeling more and more guilty every time I paid attention to his arm. An additional relief was when he told me he had a healing factor, which also meant he wasn’t a human, making me much more comfortable around him.

“You know you have really cool horns” Stan stated. Waiting for me to first look up at him from Sparky’s moving form before he looked up above my head,

“I think it helps blending in? Maybe building trust with animals? I don’t really know...” I trailed off, instinctively poking one of the horns, seeing Stan then beginning to reach for the other horn I backed away slightly on the couch, 

“Erm... bad idea” I looked up to him, his hand stopping but not retreating,

“Why?”

“They are magical” I stated, seeing Stan’s expression change into a thinking one, his eyes not leaving my horns,

“I’m immune to magic... mostly” he came to a conclusion, smiling slightly as he resumed his hands movement, I grabbed said hand instead this time,

Stan was slightly taken aback but looked at my face instead, I motioned at his shoulder,

“Well how much is that true when it comes to me and my magic?” And he squinted at me before rolling his eyes,

“Fine fine, sorry” he breathed out, relaxing but not making an effort to move my hands off his, so I did so instead. His hands following mine for just a second before he too retreated them.

Clearly physical contact is important to him. Or at least it acts as some kind of grounding. Although I’m not sure, the little contact we did have, it’s much easier to control Stan with it, duly noted.

“But now to the important things”

“....what things?”

“Why did you help Ike move here?! Why would you listen to a child when it came to this sort of decision?!” I raised my voice slightly. I tried to remain calm but this made no sense, Stan winced a little at my suddenly raised voice,

I leave home, come back with a few injuries, wake up in what I presume to be a human city of sorts but with a host that is likely not human, and then I get told I live here now?! I think I deserve answers- 

“Oh right” Stan tensed. For some reason that made me tense too. Was there bad news?

“Why can’t I return home?” I eyed Stan, this time he seemed to avoid eye contact temporarily, likely thinking of what he could say,

“Well...” he took a big breath, “there is no home for you to return to” he breathed out. I looked at him confused,

“What do you mean?” I asked lowly.

“It was burned. So was a big part of the forest surrounding it” 

“...no I-“ was all I managed before my heart stopped before picking up again, my throat refused to let anything else leave my mouth and breathing became difficult,

This can’t be happening again,

“I took Ike there so he could look after the hut. But we noticed that someone set it on fire. Even the things we managed to get out, there weren’t many” I felt him looking at me, tilting his head in a way that he came into view to the corner of my vision. I swallowed a lump I had in my throat before looking into Stan’s eyes,

“Who did it?”

“I do not know yet but... the fire was different. I talked to Wendy, the towns witch, she- and I both- think it could be work of a wizard” Stan got up, pacing a little. It seems it was on his mind for a while,

“You know” he began, “I don’t think this was the wizards first mischief either” 

“But why would he target me and Ike? At least this time?”

“I’m thinking it was not the first time” he eyed me carefully, “I looked a little more into the previous fire that started near here, and I think the being behind it is the same”

He closed his eyes for a moment.

“I’m sorry but... I think you’re just caught up in a wizards attempted revenge on this city” 

I didn’t speak or make a sound at all for a while, listening and thinking,

“You’re meaning to tell me” I felt anger building up, “that someone killed my whole family as a way to get back at the village?!” I was furious, getting up from my seated position on instinct, my leg giving in from under me as winced in pain, feeling hands suddenly push me gently back onto the couch,

“I-I’m sorry! I’m not sure yet but... I think whoever they where they tried to create a huge fire a little bit farther away from the village so it could spread before it got here. That way It’d be much harder to stop and cause more damage to the city. Other than that it would hugely demolish food supply and hunting grounds. Your people- family- could have just been unfortunate to be there at the wrong time” Stan’s hands never left my shoulders as he looked into my eyes, they where filled with guilt, sadness and a form of determination,

“The forest. It was not the only ‘message’. Our people’s water supply was poisoned just yesterday, right after the fire when it was most needed. Then two days ago- the day I found you- there was a dragon killed and thrown into the city. A lot of the people always called her their guardian and it’s clear that whoever did this is trying to make a point.” His voice became venomous. It was clear that he was affected by this too. He lived here after all. I didn’t even miss the small glance towards sparky, who was playing with a lace on Stan’s shoe.

“Ike told me about what happened” he sighed, “I think- maybe- I could help you get your revenge... if you lend me your magic”

“What... do you mean?” I tilted my head at him, his grip tightening around my shoulders and I winced a little, his face changed, 

“We’re going to find him together. Then you will kill him as a form of revenge for your people” he seemed so certain… so cold, jogging out of the room swiftly leaving me speechless for a moment,

“Here” he then passed me my fathers dagger upon returning to be opposite me. Grabbing my shoulders again- honestly a little too much contact as for me but ok I guess- “we will deal with them. I have a few people that I already know to ask for guidance.” Stan was in his own world, it felt like I was suddenly talking to someone different,

To a hunter.

“But I’ve never killed before” I breathed, “not on purpose- you know that my species is kinda known for peace?” I looked at the dagger and then back at Stan, his eyes changed back, a form of nostalgia seemed present on his features. 

“I’m sure... you will do fine”

But for some reason those words did not seem to be sure. 

——Stan’s P.O.V——

I wasn’t using Kyle was I? I could not stop thinking about the possibility that I was... my own inability to end a life means that I will have to get someone else involved.

Worse yet, someone that honestly deserves a break.

I sighed, thinking of this logically, he was hurt by the wizard too. Shouldn’t he be happy to help? He’ll have his revenge and then everyone will be happy!

So if that’s the case... why do I feel so... guilty?

I groaned to myself. It was late into the night. I wanted to let Kyle rest since he had a very eventful few days to say the least- not to mention he sustained injuries. Some because of me. After I’ve made him and Ike some food I got Kyle back to his room, letting him rest. Although awkward at first Ike apologised. Without another word after dinner Ike gave Kyle a hug, even though Kyle did not hug him back, he also did not push him away, or say anything that confirmed he had/had not forgave him. Ike later explained privately that this is honestly better than he imagined it would go. I smiled at him sadly and wished him a good night, letting Sparky stay in his room until he inevitably falls asleep.

Looking down I saw the list I was preparing. It was about the people who I will question over the next few days and see what I get from them;  
1\. Wendy- obvious reasons. She’s a witch so she will likely know something about a potential wizard enemy.  
2\. Craig- he’s a traveler, I just have to find a way to dodge the topic of the dagger.  
3\. Jimmy- he’s a traveler too. Not to mention the experience he did have with wizards was negative, they broke his legs because he was sarcastic towards them. According to the rumours.  
4\. Bebe- I do not want to speak ill of her but she is known to sleep around. The chances are slim but maybe she will know something  
5\. Kenny- he knows pretty much anything going on. He’s also my closest friend here. I’m sure he will help me.

Other than that my mind was quite blank. Not many other people in the town where in any way associated with magic...

Then I thought. And noted my idea down:

6\. Butters- a retired but very young guard. He moved here after managing to escape a city that was previously, mysteriously, burned to the ground...

What if that links to our situation too? What if this is something on a larger scale?

“Ugh what if this is beyond me?” I groaned again, frustrated, as I stretched in my chair. Looking over to the clock it was already a few minutes after 11:00pm. With a sigh I got up, 

“Time to get sparky” should I stop talking to myself? It’s deathly silent. Even with now two additional people and a baby dragon living with me, neither are making much noise at all. A normal person would think ‘great! My house mates are quiet and I have peace!’ Me? I’m too used to this death like ringing in my ears. I really do want to hear some... life.

I turn around and jumped slightly. Clutching my heart,

“Dammit!” I shout whisper, minding that Ike is likely fast asleep in his new room,

“Sorry” Came a quiet response. It was Kyle, only a meter or so away from me, attempting to back away only to trip up on his cast again, falling before he could do so much as ‘yelp’,

After a quick thud came an unimpressed and annoyed huff, followed by my own guilty giggling,

“How did you even manage to sneak up on me?” I questioned, trying extremely hard not to be too loud,

With another small laugh I smiled at Kyle. Somehow his position pulling at my heart strings. I knelt down in front of him, his surprised eyes lighting up seemingly like lightbulbs. Something about him just draws me close. Maybe it’s his story. Maybe Kyle as a person. But I want to get to know him, I want to... befriend him.

“Please stop staring at me”

“Ugh” I was taken aback- I wanted to apologise when-

“You look at me like a hunter looks at prey.” His eyes seemed to change colour, becoming hipnotisonglsy light green, “You should stop before I’ll prove you otherwise” I have not noticed how close we where. But somehow I couldn’t stop thinking that...

It was not close enough.

I scoffed and smiled, breaking the eye contact, seeming to have surprised Kyle with that reaction,

“I promise you Kyle” I looked back at him, “that the last thing you are is ‘prey’.” I adjusted my position, “honestly I wish I could be as much of a fighter as you. Going through shit and seemingly bouncing it back to where it came from” I laughed slightly.

“I think what you see in my eyes” he seemed to perk up, “is amazement. From the very first day you where so new and different. The amazement then was due to your horns or fiery hair. Now it’s your resilience. How different you are to anyone I’ve met. Hell most people wouldn’t even speak to someone after a meeting such as our own” I smiled at him again, before I was suddenly pulled by my shoulders, into an awkwardly positioned hug,

Surprised at first, Kyle’s arms warped around my neck, it wasn’t long before quiet sobs broke the silence, I hastily wrapped my hands around Kyle’s waist, trying to comfort him.

“I-I’m not strong” he sobbed. A short silence filled the room, only filled with small sobs,

“And you suck at hugs” I laughed at my own joke, Kyle, as I had hoped, started to laugh with me, suddenly letting go of me and pushing me away, faking (hopefully) being offended,

“Y-you’re an asshole” he sniffled a little more but this time there was a smile on his face, even if small.

“Well at least hopefully you’re a little better” I flashed a smile at him, being the first to get up and offering him a hand to help him up, this time after a short thought, he took my hand, even offering me a smile back as I guided him up.

My heart fluttered. If even just a little. It’s as though something has been dropped between us, a weight. That leaves one more thing-

“I do not want to use you” I stated, Kyle frowning at me. Fourth mental slap of the day! Out of context that was quite strange, 

“I mean- I want to make sure your on board with the whole search for the guy. And I want to make sure that you bring your own justice to him. I know I may have seemed pushy or something as such. I am just... passionate. Passionate about bringing the guy down.” 

“...Thank you” there was clear relief in Kyle’s tone, and he squeezed the hand that helped him up just enough form me to notice a change. He avoided eye contact but was clearly happy with this clearing up, smiling likely to himself before looking up at me,

“Thank you” a little louder this time, he let go of my hand, still unsure on his own feet but a lot better than in the morning,

“It’s no problem. But now the important things.” I smiled, knowing I used the phrasing he had before,

“Important things?” His head tilting, 

“How are you feeling?” I asked, pointing to his leg and motioning at his stomach, remembering the terrible bruises that where there after the initial inspection of him. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, then understanding what I asked,

“I’m ok. My leg doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it did at the start. I think a day or two and I’ll have it healed” he motioned his hand, some green like mist followed, shining slightly in the light of the room lamp. It was likely a variation of healing magic.

“The bruises on the other hand” his voice turned complaining, “is it possible to break a liver or intestines like a bone? Because I think you accomplished just that. I have never experienced something as irritating as those damn bruises” he lifted his shirt slightly revealing a much smaller but still prominent bruise, 

“That seems like an accurate description of me” we laughed in unison, I took a moment to look at his bruise, touching it lightly on instinct, but Kyle quickly jumped back, almost in panic, tripping over his cast again, this time, however, not falling over.

“I should... go to sleep” he then sighed, not looking at me as he then exited the room,

“Good night!” I whisper shouted again towards him. Kyle turned around and nodded in my direction before disappearing into his room. I was left alone in my room again, slightly dumbfounded. For the first time in a while, I didn’t feel like I was completely alone in this town.

I smiled to myself. Before turning off the light and calling it a day.

——Kyle’s P.O.V——

I laid awake in my bed. Looking at the ceiling helplessly. Nobody ever thought I was... ‘amazing’, and I felt my cheeks flush a little at just the thought. I guess humans can get a little excitable when it comes to things they don’t understand.... Stan isn’t a human though is he? I should probably ask. Would that be offensive? No, no... why would it?

I jumped slightly when I heard the creek of my door. Looking over to see it is now slightly ajar but not ‘open’.

I squinted my eyes and looked at the door, almost as though I was daring it to move again, which it did not. I let out a breath and resumed my ceiling watching duty, seconds later I felt a weight on my right leg. Slightly panicked I looked down, only finding sparky getting comfortable on, now, my thigh.

“Jeez you really freaked me out” I whispered to the dragon, getting a confused head tilt in response,

“I guess Stan forgot to get you from Ike’s room huh? Some dad he is” my ears began to heat up, totally for no reason. I reached out my hand to pet sparky, his tail beginning to wag just like a puppy’s. Without further a-due sparky promptly left my thigh and began nuzzling into my side, why is it that receiving physical contact from animals is so much more comforting than that of a humanoid? Or your own specie in general.

I laid back down. The ceiling no longer receiving any attention, all of it instead going to a little ball by my side. I pet sparky some more, smiling as he tiredly closed his eyes. This made me feel just as ready for sleep as he was, today was a rollercoaster of a day, but everything seemed to be fine in this moment.

I woke up to an energetic baby dragon licking my face. I tried to push him back without opening my eyes, but now he began biting my fingers in an attempt to play. His beak like mouth was sharp and I got up after just a few ‘pecks’

Having sat up I looked at my hurting hands. Fingers bloodied and cut, “goodness sparky. You call this playing?” I looked at the culprit, his eyes derpy and a tongue stuck out. I tried to get mad but it was too damn early. Not to mention sparky was basically doing his own version of the ‘puppy look’. I turned with an eye roll and got up from the bed. Stumbling only a little bit because of the weight of the cast.

This isn’t too bad. My leg hurts just a little, my bruises finally calmed the fuck down and although my hands are cut with a lot of paper cuts... they don’t hurt until you touch them! But really they are small enough to heal in seconds with a little bit of healing magic.

So I did that. First few moment of the morning where given to my wounds. Not only my hands- my now barely visible bruises and leg too. Sparky watched the magic move around my body. Following it with a look I can best describe as fear.

“It’s just healing magic” I smiled at sparky, but his eyes did not leave the mist, “you’re like a cat who just spotted a ghost” I laughed, stopping the magic and brushing myself off from any residue.

Having used the bathroom and freshening up, I neatly put on my ushanka and tucked in my red hair. God was it annoying, should I just cut it? I look stupid. But with a few more glances into the mirror I’ve decided that I look good enough and left. Sparky stuck by me the whole morning ‘routine’ (it was only a day of it to be honest), following me with his tail up and his small feet slightly stumbling as he walked too fast.

“Well buddy” I turned to sparky, determined to complete the task ahead, sparky looked back at me with equal determination in his eyes,

“Time to beat the stairs” we both nodded, looking at our enemy. I took the first step, slow and steady wins the race. Unless your sparky. Who apparently thinks throwing himself off the stairs and hoping for the best is a better option. I watched as the dragon hit every other step as he fell down, landed on the bottom of the steps upside down with a loud ‘thump’, getting up, shaking himself off and looking up at me with a wagging tail and a smile,

“Yeah I’m not doing that” I closed my eyes, “knowing my luck I’ll break every bone in my body” closing my eyes was a bad idea though, as the next thing I knew was sliding down the stairs with my ass being a god damn sleigh. I groaned when I got to the bottom, sparky quickly attending to me in happily licking my face again,

I heard muffled laughter to my side, looking up through the pain I saw Stan and Ike,

“You guys sure know how to make an entrance” Stan managed to choke out between laughs. Wiping away a tear with one hand, clutching his stomach with the other.

“Good morning to you too” I hissed back.


End file.
